chaotic_motion_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Knowledges
Knowledges What is a knowledge? A specific area of expertise. These are used with the INT stat to figure out puzzles, as well as learn new skills or perform specific actions. Skills can be thought of as specializations. Magic * Evocation Stat: Mental Skills: Associated with the manipulation of the elements. Intelligence Rolls: Used when investigating the effects of spells. * Religion Stat: Charisma Skills: Associated with blessings, such as status boosts and healing, as well as smites specifically related to the god in question. Intelligence Rolls: Used to understand specific actions from a religious perspective. Example: rituals. * Runic Stat: Intelligence Skills: A complex system of writing that directly ties a particular essense to an item. Intelligence Rolls: Used to understand runic writing, * Alchemy Stat: Intelligence Skills: Associating with distilling magical essence into a potion. Intelligence Rolls: Used to discern the creation of and use of potions. * Summoning Stat: Charisma Skills: Associated with calling supernatural beasts and spirits to your aid. Could also be used to wrestle control of other spirits. Science Stat: Intelligence * Engineering Skills: Building complex devices Intelligence Rolls: Understanding why and how something was made as it was. * Chemistry Skills: Creating complex chemicals for various uses. Intelligence Rolls: Understanding the chemical composition of items. * Medicine Skills: Used in the performance of everything from splinting to surgery. Intelligence rolls: Used to remove items without causing harm, or to perform a medical examination. * Explosive Skills: Used to make bombs or other explosives. Intelligence rolls: used to disarm bombs. * Programming Skills: Used in making programs or hacking. * Electonics Intelligence Rolls: Used to control anything with a computer. Skills: Putting together electronic items. Intelligence Rolls: rewiring, and understanding electronics. Social * Business Stats: Intelligence, Charisma (I know more, I am a better liar) Skills: Barter, anything having to do with wealth Intelligence Rolls: Analyzing accounts, knowing when you're being lied to in business. * Persuasion Stats: Intelligence (I know more), Charisma (convince), Wealth (bribe) Skills: Convincing people to do things your way. * Intimidation Stats: Intelligence, Physical, + skill if used Skills: Forcing people to act a certain way through force. * Investigation Stat: Intelligence Skill: The overall understanding of a crime scene, specifically. * Security Stat: Intellgence, movement Skill: Breaking and entering, thievery, dealing with traps Intelligence Rolls: Understanding how someone got in somewhere, spotting traps with Perception * Transportation Stats: Movement Skills: Driving specific vehicles from a bike to an airplane. Intelligence Rolls: Understanding what kind of vehicle is driven, or trying to drive a similiar but new vehicle. Combat * Unarmed Stats: Physical, movement, depending on the skill Skills: Unarmed strikes, whether in traditional pugilist or martial arts Intelligence Rolls: Understanding how a fight occurred or knowing how a move is performed * Energy Stats: Physical or Mental Skills: Associated with attacking with pure energy Intelligence Rolls: Analyzing the aftermath of such attacks''' * Melee Stats: Physical Skills: Associated with simple weapons ranging from clubs to swords, including simple throwing weapons like knives and axes.' * Firearms Stats: Perception Skills: Long rang weapons including pistols, rifles, crossbows, etc.' * Armor Stats: Physical Skills: Associated with the use of armor. Arts * Cooking Stats: Intelligence Skills: Cooking various meals Intelligence Rolls: Checking for poisons, analyzing ingredients' * Painting Stats: Intelligence, Movement Skills: Capturing a visual representation Intelligence Rolls: Useful for collecting visual examples, I.E. "We're looking for someone who looks like this."' * Music Stats: Charisma, Intelligence Skills: Playing songs, which can have specific effects' * Acting Stats: Pretending you are someone you're not. Deception. Skills: Disguise, changing voice, throwing voice. Intelligence Rolls: Seeing through deception. Perception may also be used.' * Crafting Stats: Intelligence Skills: Making small items, carvings, etc Academic * Language Stats: Intelligence Skills: Learning spoken and written language Intelligence Rolls: Trying to communicate with someone who doesn't speak your own language.' * History Stats: Inteligence Skills: Understanding history, both recent and ancient Intelligence Rolls: Understanding the surrounding environment, such as a ruin.' * Culture Stats: Intelligence Skills: Understanding how to interact with other cultures Intelligence Rolls: Avoiding cultural problems Outdoors * Hunting Stats: Inteligence, Perception Skills: Providing meat outdoors. Also applies to fishing and trapping. Intelligence Rolls: Searching for sources of food, tracking' * Foraging Stats: Inteligence, Perception Skills: Searching for food, firewood, other necessities Intelligence Rolls: Searching for possible sources for said necessities, deciding where to set camp' * Navigation Stats: Inteligence, Perception Skills: Knowing where you are by stars or simply paying attention Intelligence Rolls: Finding the way to where you need to go if you get lost' * Survival Stats: Inteligence, Perception, Physical, Mental Skills: General ability to set camp, find shelter, stay warm.'''' * Animals Stats: Inteligence, Charisma Skills: Communication with animals, taming and handling Intelligence Rolls: Finding out local wildlife, if there are pet (dogs, horses, etc)